charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stacy Hartford
'Stacy Elizabeth Hartford '''is the protagonist and main character of the '''Paranormal Adventures '''Series. *Appearance *Personality *Appearances **The Haunted Vacation **The Haunted Vacation, Times Two/2 **Other Appearances *Relationships *Trivia '''Appearance: ' Stacy is 16-years old with somewhat straight and shoulder length dark brown hair. She looks younger than her actual age and is teased for it. Her eyes are grayish-green and she has slightly pale skin and pierced ears 'Personality: ' Stacy is a lot different from her younger sister Maria. She is short-tempered, dense but always organized. She is very protective of her family and friends. She also has an angry streak and tends to become angry very quicky and can sometimes be emotional. She however, likes to read comics, regular books and likes to write and draw. She plans on becoming a writer someday. 'Appearances: ' :'The Haunted Vacation: ' :Stacy and her younger sister Maria go to their aunt Laurie's to spend two weeks there for vacation. During their vacation, Stacy begins to fall for Jeremy Lewis, a 16-year old boy she met at the beach. A mysterious, unknown force begins to attack the, mostly violent towards Stacy. It is reveled near the end that 15 years ago, a man killed people in the same house that Laurie lives in, including his own daughter (who looks like Stacy), her boyfriend (who looks like Jeremy), and his wife. Stacy is attacked brutally by an unknown force and when she is called to the cemetery, she is strangled to death by Johnny Corvis's ghost, the man who committed the murders. After killing her, he possesses her body in order to kill her friends and continue what he started. As Johnny was about to kill Jeremy, Stacy's ghost appeared and protected her friends, jumping into her own possessed body and making Johnny blow up in a burst of light. Stacy comes back after a brief moment and tells them that the ghosts have been released and Johnny's soul was sent to Hell. At the end of the story, her and Jeremy share a kiss together, making them officially boyfriend and girlfriend. :'The Haunted Vacation, Times Two/2: ' :In this sequel, which takes place instantly after the first one, Stacy and Maria go to live with their aunt Lilly for two more weeks. In this adventure, Stacy becomes the prime subject in a ritual that brings back a "savior" every year using the blood of a virgin. During the vacation, Stacy meets a man named Steve, who wears sunglasses during night and day and Lilly claims he is dangerous, telling Stacy to stay away from him. :It is reveled that Christopher Knightblade, a man who died over 100 years ago and the cult's savior, was murdered by his own brother because Christopher had the girl his brother wanted. So, Christopher was killed by his own brother and then their mother brought him back, who killed his brother and took the girl he loved back to his grave, making her his dead bride. Jeremy comes to stay with Stacy during the vacation and she tells him everything that had happened later on. Also, it is reveled that Steve is Stacy's older brother, whose mother lied about having a miscarriage and gave up Steve for adoption. He was cursed by Lilly because she believed him to be dangerous, making him wear sunglasses all the time. :Steve announces that Christopher can be killed by the same dagger that killed him years ago and that Steve bought it from Christopher's sister, who casted a spell on herself to not age. The group goes to her house and warns her of her doom, but she accepts it and Christopher arrives. Maria accidentally knocks over a lit-candle, setting the house on fire. Everyone gets out of the house and goes separate ways, Steve and Stacy going up to a barn. :While trying to fight Christopher, Steve's entire left leg is shattered and his wrist broken and he is knocked unconscious for a small amount of time. Christopher attempts to kill Stacy and both of them fall, with Steve catching her and pulling her up while Christopher falls into the fiery pit below. They both get out of the barn as it explodes and are attacked by Christopher yet again. Stacy finally kills him by stabbing him in the heart with the same dagger and he resolves to dust. At the end of the story, Steve is recovering from his wounds and Stacy bids him good morning as the sun rises, ending the story. :'Other appearances: ' :Stacy, along with her family and friends are set to appear in a third story. 'Relationships: ' 'Maria Hartford: '''Stacy and Maria are close together, but will have their bickering and fights. The two are close nonetheless. '''Jeremy Lewis: '''Stacy is very protective of Jeremy and cares deeply for him. She would do anything to protect him. '''Steve Hartford: '''Stacy and her older brother become close after their adventure together. He is very protective of her while she is protective of him. '''Trivia: ' *In The Haunted Vacation, Times Two/2, Stacy makes a comment about how in movies that the good guys are always running and the bad guy is always walking and he still manages to catch up to them. *Stacy has an unhealthy interest in the paranormal. Category:Paranormal Adventures